


Wrong Way

by deitychallenger



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: AU, M/M, Prompt Fic, poppin meh AO3 cherry, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitychallenger/pseuds/deitychallenger
Summary: Promptfic. Will/Lion + traffic ticket.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Lion/Willard H. Wright
Kudos: 9





	Wrong Way

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is nothing what getting pulled over in America is actually like; ACAB it's a fantasy AU. The prompt was Will/Lion + traffic ticket (or something it was a while ago). He/him pronouns for Lion.

After the car came to a complete stop, Lion took a deep breath. “Let me handle this, father.”

 _Joyriding_. That was the word in English, he recalled, reaching over Krauss to roll down the window as the officer approached their car.

Krauss, flustered, assented readily, nodding in agreement. “Yes. Yes, your English is much better, Lion. Do see if you can tell them it was a simple mistake. After I introduce myself, of course.” (The family name wouldn't help here in America, but he appreciated his father's effort.)

Krauss turned on his most charming smile. “Good afternoon, officer. You're looking very good today.”  
Belatedly, Lion realized it might be better if his father feigned lack of language knowledge altogether.

The officer placed both hands on the car door, looking between the two of them, appraising behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses. “License and registration.”

Krauss's eyes darted to Lion before he produced his passport, and the most crisp one hundred dollar bill the foreign exchange had to offer – so crisp it took Krauss some effort to unstick it from the next one hundred dollar bill behind it in his wallet. In that moment, Lion's hand shot forward and pushed his father's down. 

“Not _those_ papers, father,” he advised through grit teeth. “Officer, may I please speak to you outside of the car? My father has had a very trying day, with all the traveling and business engagements. I'd be happy to talk with you on his behalf.”

The officer peered at Lion over the rim of his sunglasses with an unreadable expression, leaving Lion's throat tight with anxiety he refused to show on his face. The officer stood straight, jerking his head lightly to the side. “Step out of the car.”

Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Lion pat his father's arm gently before leaving him at the wheel.

Once they were out of earshot, Lion mentally steeled himself to engage in eleventh hour diplomacy, drawing himself to his full height. “The matter with my father is actually--”

“Don't give yourself a headache. Normally I wouldn't even bother with a traffic stop,” the officer cut him off, pulling his ticket pad and pen from his breast pocket, “but driving in the wrong lane like that will probably get someone killed.”

Lion bristled lightly at the interruption, forcing his mouth not to move into a scowl. _Is he making fun of me? Or are all American police this rude?_ The officer's eyes moved back down to the pad as he began writing. _There's probably no way out of eating the cost of this ticket,_ Lion thought to himself resignedly as he accepted the slip of paper.

“Drive him back, will you?” The officer waved over his shoulder.

Looking at the paper, preparing himself to assess the damage, Lion's mind went blank for the long moment it took him to process that in place of the citation, the officer had written his phone number.


End file.
